


Safe Keeping

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [70]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Duty, M/M, Supportive Spock, Upset McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy is returning from a difficult away mission in need of some TLC.





	Safe Keeping

Spock conducted the team’s debriefing calmly, listening to the lieutenant’s report and refusing to be distracted by the doctor’s unusual silence.

“You acted appropriately in the circumstances,” he concluded. “Your team would not have escaped otherwise.”

He dismissed the team before letting himself focus on McCoy. The human was unnaturally still.

“Doctor?”

The man began to shudder.

“So many dying,” he murmured.

Spock moved instinctively and embraced the trembling man.

“You did all you could.”

When McCoy remained tense he gently kissed his forehead.

“I am glad you are safe,” he whispered.

McCoy relaxed back and let himself be held.


End file.
